Commencement
by Sustain
Summary: My HMW Team's beginnings. Also contains beginnings for G1s.
1. Finding the Perfect one

Commencement

By Sustain

"Shut up and hold that container right!" Scrapper yelled at Bonecrusher.

"You are not my commander. You have no right."

Scrapper took the small electro chamber from the demolitionist's hands.

"I do not see why we needed you in the first place. Shockwave and Soundwave would not have approved of that blast." Scrapper hurried on through the narrow tunnel that led underground.

"Balance Scrapper, I was the only one who knew how to do it correctly."

"Silence! We are nearing the chamber." Scrapper slowed his pace and Bonecrusher stopped behind him. "We have to get through here quietly, the Autobots have it wired."

Bonecrusher did not say anything but looked over Scrapper's shoulder. Scrapper inched forward in to the room; there were no signs of any activity. He looked through the room, it was dusty and various machines lined the walls. Just recently the Autobots had discovered that the hardware were using this tunnel. He took note that nothing had been changed since they had passed through the first time. The two lime green Robots walked lightly through the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Noise started to come from a separate tunnel when they reached the half waypoint. Scrapper looked then took off in a run Bonecrusher on his heels.

"Stop Thieves!" was heard from behind them as the entered the corridor and ran down a rather steep ramp to and elevator tube. Bonecrusher jumped in and Scrapper looked to see if the Autobots had followed, but there were none.

The two robots jumped down into the old elevator shaft. At the bottom it was nearly pitch black, the lighting from the surface cut off completely by the depth. Each fired their flight thrusters a short burst to slow their descent, landing softly on the metallic ground. Scrapper looked at the electro chamber, the spark in side still in perfect condition. They walked into the dark unflinchingly having done it several times and mastered the lay out; their own optics casting a red glow to counter that of the sparks blue one. The light that did filter in was from a lab down a narrow walkway, guarded buy two more similar looking robots. The two standing guard had a wave of relief come across their faces at the familiarity of the approaching duo. Scrapper gave a head nod to the closest one who looked like he could fall in to a recharge cycle at any moment, then to the other who seemed overly anxious.

"Bonecrusher you stay here and keep guard with Long Haul and Mixmaster."

"I wanted to help inside." Long Haul whined.

"It is nearly finished. This is the last piece." Scrapper held up the chamber.

"Oh you really really got it." Mixmaster came closer and looked at the blue pulsing light.

"Get going I want this commission completed. I have other things I need to dismantle." Bonecrusher crossed his arms across his chest.

Scrapper gave him a vulgar look. "You are being paid well to be here. Just stay here until the project is complete and then we shall be paid and on our separate ways." He turned and left the little group and started down the hall. This project was unlike any other he had done; this was to be a living robot like the rest of the inhabitance of his world. There was one thing that would be different; this robot would be created with the sole purpose of being ruler of his race. Scrapper thought to himself as he walked, Shockwave a well-respected member of society and his younger brother Soundwave had contacted him. The three of them planned and made all the blue prints, though with out Scrapper knowing what the purpose was for, nor did he care. He like the others was commissioned to help bring outside influence to the project as well as find the materials, and produce them.

As he neared the end of the hall he could see Hook meticulously going over all the internal circuits of the silver robot that lay motionless on the table.

2


	2. Accidents Happen

Commencement

Chapter 2

Scrapper entered looking around for the larger purple mech that should have greeted him. "Hook where is Shockwave?" he asked. Hook looked up from what he was doing only for an instant to look in to the dark corner of the room, Scrapper followed his glance. He knew the dark indigo robot but had yet to deal with him personally. Soundwave stepped out of the shadow as Scavenger came from behind him; he walked to the table and watched over Hook's progress.

"I thought Shockwave was going to insert the spark." The smaller green robot said.

"Procedure, intermittent. Assignment must persist."

The three looked at him in slight awe hearing the younger brother speak for the first time. Soundwave's voice was unlike anything else they had ever heard; while sounding rather monotone in nature it was in fact a blend of tones and harmonies.

"Understood." Scrapper said managing to break the silence.

"Scavenger, bring me the electro chamber" Hook ordered.

The miner scrambled to Scrapper for the container. Scrapper handed the chamber to him; he scrambled around the table hitting the corner in the process. The container fell hitting the ground and came open. Soundwave moved faster than they expected scooped up the loose spark and the container. He examined the spark and placed it back in to the container, suddenly he stopped and noticed a fracture, and then the motion of him replacing the spark caused it to split. He looked at Hook who immediately grabbed another chamber and held it out as Soundwave came around the table.

"Shockwave will not be pleased." Hook said holding the chamber steady.

"I will notify him." Soundwave answered. He held the spark shard out and placed it in the new chamber. "Hook take it and see that it does not extinguish." He finished in a minor harmonic.

Hook took it to the counter and connected it to monitors and other sensors. Soundwave worked on the larger spark inserting into the robot that lay on the table. The spark slid in easily and Soundwave powered up the basic systems to support it. The spark glowed enthusiastically as it took hold of the new surroundings. Soundwave fed the spark more Energon; and it took hold closing it's casing and trying functions.

Through the door stormed a large purple mech. "Unintelligent discussions there is no explanation for me to be in attendance. Do they not comprehend I am required elsewhere?" He said, and then suddenly stopped. He looked at the table and the slight movement of the hands. "Soundwave, the instructions were not to activate it until I had returned. What have you done?"

"Subject activated self." Soundwave answered.

"Correct." Hook added.

"I understand, has it said anything?"

"No I have not."

Everyone turned as the Silver robot sat up. He swung his legs over the table, and information scrolled through his optics. Shockwave and Soundwave both stood in front of him waiting. The robot looked at both of them then raised an optic brow.

"Who is in charge here?" He asked.

"I am." Shockwave answered.

"What is your title?"

"Hardware Ambassador."

"No. We shall be called Decepticons, and I Megatron shall lead us." He stood up and walked through the brothers and out to the hall. Shockwave following.

Soundwave walked to the counter were Hook still worked on the small spark.

"It is thriving." The smaller 'Con said.

"Affirmative." Came in a bright harmony. Soundwave then left to catch up to his brother and the newly activated Megatron.

Hook looked at the spark, he had never seen this happen. A piece sheer off so small had a probability of 0 survival, and yet here it was doing fine. Bonecrusher and Scrapper had been chosen to get the spark for Scrapper's skill and engineering, and Bonecrusher's skill at breaking in. Hook stared at the spark there was only one explanation for this. The original spark itself was abnormally strong. He had just finished rescanning it when Shockwave returned.

"I want to see it." He demanded. Hook moved and Shockwave over looked the entire area. Scrapper and Scavenger stood by, Scavenger slightly behind Scrapper.

Shockwave looked at Hook "Just as I suspected. Keep this silent or I shall annihilate you all." He turned and looked at each in turn. "That includes the additional three in the main room." He put the support machine on an automatic setting. "Take the others you are dismissed for now." He said then left through the hall again.

"Bonecrusher is not going to like this." Scavenger broke the silence.

"I do not like this." Hook answered angrily.

"Let me get the others I am sure we can arrange something," Scrapper said as he walked to the hall.

Soundwave did as told; he walked in to the domicile that he dwelled in while not at work. To him it was nothing more than a resting place though it housed his younger brother and sister. His elder brother had left the residence while he was quite young still and to this point did not recognize the set of twins as a relation to him. It was quiet as he walked through it and to his own quarters. Their creators hardly came around and Soundwave had taken the initiative to look after the twins. He himself rarely returned since the projects start, his duties as the counsels record keeper and translator was dull, for that he searched out his elder brother. He opened the door and walked in, the twins sat on his recharge birth.

"We were just thinking about you." The female said. She looked nearly like Soundwave's twin than the others, near the same build but much more feminine and sleeker, as well as a dark purple.

"Syphonic knew you would come today." The mech spoke up. He was a rougher look, also with a chest door, but most hidden by armor. His dark green armor against the gray door stood out like emerald.

Soundwave nodded as he sat down to the desk and turned on the computer.

"Well how did it go?" She asked approaching. Soundwave glanced to her as if to ask her what.

"She hacked your pc bro."

3


	3. Bondage

Commencement

Chapter 3

"I don't see how this affects us. I don't want to be here any longer." Bonecrusher huffed and began to walk to the exit.

"We were brought here in secret to build the leader of the future. And there has been an accident with that spark. We have been dismissed for now, but if any one of us is to repeat what has happened here we all will be terminated." Scrapper tried to explain.

"It's true, and as much as I hate to admit it we have no choice." Hook walked through the group arrogantly. "As I have heard it also means we have become codependent on each other, I believe that Shockwave has something planned for us."

This irritated the entire group, but no one moved, they all knew of one another and what each was capable of accept on that same note, they didn't want to trust any one of them either.

"I do have a plan for you." Shockwave announce as a matter of factly. "It will ensure that none of you say one word to anyone about that has transpired."

"I don't like the sound of that." Hook muttered.

"It is not for you to decide." Shockwave spat.

"What is it?" Scrapper asked.

"IT, is a project that Soundwave and myself have been working on. He will explain it later." Shockwave turned and left the room after checking in a drawer.

"Does does, wait what does that mean." Mixmaster's stammer gave a way his nervousness.

"I don't know but Shockwave doesn't sound happy about it." Scavenger looked more serious that he normally ever was.

"I refuse; I won't have any part in this." Bonecrusher folded his arms across his chest.

Soundwave entered naturally hearing what was just said. "Megatron demands it."

"What is it Soundwave?" Scrapper asked again.

"Combiner technology."

"No. Last I read on that it wasn't completed." Hook injected.

"Incorrect, it is completed. It is not tested." Soundwave stood there looking over the individuals that stood around him. "I have a potential print." He cleared his chest window and displayed on himself what he had in mind.

Scrapper stood there in front of Soundwave studying the print. "This isn't bad, but I don't think Scavenger's spade can handle the weight of it."

"My place is fine." Hook piped up, if it was something that he was going to have to do being the head couldn't be as bad as anything else.

"Soundwave switch Scavenger and I," the picture changed as he asked. "Does that compute better?"

"Correct, However re-enforcements will me made as well." Soundwave answered.

"Enforcements huh?" Longhaul finally put a word in. "That would give us more power as well right?"

"Correct."

"This doesn't seem so so so bad then. What is the risk?" Mixmaster asked.

"Possibility that the combination will be permanent."

"And the mind melding? Has that been compensated for?" If anything Hook always read up on what the newest technologies were.

"Still present." Soundwave answered.

"And if we don't co-operate?" Bonecrusher asked.

"Termination of all." The voice came from the door. Megatron himself had stepped in. "No one is to know of it."

"Understood." Scrapper's head sank, though he and Scavenger had been friends for sometime he didn't like being forced into making the others do something they didn't want.

"Scrapper you will be named leader." Megatron announced.

"Wait why?"

Megatron swiftly moved to Bonecrusher and thrust his hand out to his throat. "Do not question my authority". Air hissed from the smaller Decepticon, as he nodded. "Then is decided. Soundwave make the arrangements and have Shockwave over see it." The new leader stepped out and down the hall. Shockwave did as instructed and began to make preparations. Soundwave made no effort to move until Hook spoke.

"If it has to be done I will help, at least it will be done right."

3


	4. Sustain

Sustain

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The young female scientist questioned.

"Not really, but it is what Soundwave did." He spoke softly uncertainty creeping into his vocal processor, as he looked at his bond mate. He looked at her with the utmost respect; he loved how she was able to keep her armor to a high gloss despite the war that raged around them. "I made sure to note all the steps Soundwave took Uni."

"I know Case, I just want to make sure it has a good start." Uni tilted her head down. "If I had known that Megatron was plotting to start a war I wouldn't have agreed."

"Do not talk like that Megatron wants what is best for all Decepticons that means you and I as well." Uni was always more cautious that he, which resulted in her saving his function cycle on more than on occasion. "I understand though if I had known I would not have started the process. Soundwave never said anything, but you know he hardly ever does."

Uni smiled having worked with the now infamous silent communications expert. "Right. Have you chosen a name for her?" Her bright red optics pulsed slightly in the dim room.

"I was thinking Sustain. Her primary function is to build weapons for the armies, thus sustaining them." He glanced over the smaller chassis that lay on the table between them.

"It fits, but it is not very feminine."

Case took the spark container off the desk, holding it gingerly over the chest cavity he slowly removed the bottom allowing sparks of lighting to arch into the main body. It slid in slowly, and the instant it fully entered the main chamber the proactive casing closed instantly starting the hum of the electronic components. The two Decepticons watched intently as the smaller form's optics blinked once then softly burned.

"I was able to complete the preprogramming, she should be fully functional." Case added. They both waited silently till the Robot on the table sat up. The smaller robot's armor was a dark green, with a few bits of highlights.

Sustain didn't really know what her purpose was other than her knack for weapons. It was obvious that by her alternate mode, a cassette, that she was intended for a cassette host. However to the best of her knowledge she hadn't been build by or related to any of the known hosts like most other cassettes were. Her second alt. mode was also different, the motorcycle mode was hard to come by and not mot mention to Shockwave's knowledge she was the only triple changing cassette.

Her daily activities always consisted of a daydream, something where she would find a place where she would fit in. Her job was simple she deconstructed weapons then reassembled then in a more efficient and powerful way. Each was a project; break down as well as mapping, and then introductions of smaller power converters as well as smaller more powerful power cells, reassembly, and finally testing. Sometimes the project would come to a halt as the new parts had to be rebuilt to fit in, but in the end the result was always the same, stronger longer lasting weapons.

Sustain's superiors were pleased with what she could do and many times a head of schedule. They allowed her to more confidential documents and access to more cutting edge materials, the break through for her came when she was commissioned to work on a weapon that was more than just a weapon he was a transformer.

Such was the case with Shockwave, though he had his own power source, to make best use of it and the space it would allow him was much more logical. Sustain never actually did any of the work on Shockwave, her plans and reapplications of his systems were taken to him approved then implicated by his younger brother Soundwave.

Soundwave interested her though. She had never been asked to go over Soundwave's weapons, but the thought of using sound as a weapon interested her. Not to mention she wanted to meet the infamous cassette host. On her free time she set about building a weapon. It would be her first try as something more or less from scratch. Sustain choose carefully the components of this weapon it wouldn't be just another hand held weapon, this she would build into herself.

Her work place was small by most standards, it was fine for her and fit her smaller size well, and of course the fact that she wasn't a full sized Transformer helped. Each shelf had is labels though warn and incomprehensible, lines of items at the ready, and drawers that were under the tables within arms reach. Sustain sat down and laid out her blueprint, it was one of the things Shockwave had granted to her for her excellent work. She studied her own structure unaccustomed to working on a full body job. It would require more modification than she was capable, her wheels would have to change from the more common spokes to a hollow rim with her forks completely reworked to hold the new rim, the rims themselves would be part of the new weapon in her cycle mode they would fill in and act as amplifiers. She started to draw, as she finished one section and led into another she made what modifications she could.

"Healer, I want you to have a look at this." Sustain finally had decided to announce her plans to her direct supervisor.

"It has a lot of potential." He nodded.

"I have all ready started the process."

"Have you?" He looked her over the dim light with her dark green coloring had concealed the changes well. "I see. Who were you hoping would finish them?"

"I had hoped you might."

"I don't think I am qualified to make most of these." He said with a bit of a huff. "Our commander has however; I will bring this to his attention."

Sustain nodded leaving her manager with a copy of the blue prints. The design its self wasn't really for her as it was her cassette alt. Sure she would be able to use it on her own, but to have it work at its maximum efficiency it would have to be in her cassette mode within a cassette host. She thought for a moment this would most likely mean that her current freedom would be taken and most often she would reside within the host. After examining her thoughts on that she remembered how much Rumble and Frenzy got in trouble, which would mean they would have to be out and about. Surly whom ever she got sent to would allow her such freedom as well. She walked back to her workspace. She couldn't think of another cassette host that she could be sent to, but to think Soundwave was the only one would be too naive. She decided to search a little about Soundwave. Although most of his details were still classified, it did show his other relations. First Shockwave, which she knew was he eldest, a pair of Twins Sythonic and Syphonic, and the youngest mech Datamatrix, most of who were cassette hosts.

'_Hmm. Datamatrix.'_ She thought it seemed familiar. She started another search. This time it yielded a bit more information. Datamatrix's current location, a listing of his cassetticons as well as his current teammates, that triggered her memory banks, it was a search of Megatron that she had come across Datamatrix the first time. She took the time to read the cassette hosts full profile, finding him interesting. _'It would be a lot of pressure to join Soundwave's team. However Datamatrix's team seemed a bit more lax and less demanding.'_ She didn't like his history though, with the way her weapon was make it was likely that he would use it against other Decepticons.

She thought back over the list of siblings. It would be a possibility that she would be assigned to one of the twins. Both having been an Autobot didn't thrill her. For the moment as far as she was concerned Soundwave was the only possibility; should she have a choice.

It took sometime to hear back from Shockwave, which she used to fine-tune some of the modifications she had done recently. To her surprise Shockwave had agreed to d the work himself.

"Commander Shockwave wants you to come immediately." Without a word Sustain took off with Healer in the direction of the citadel.

Once at the command center Shockwave didn't hesitate to tell her what he wanted. "I understand you have made many self modifications."

Sustain nodded.

"Good. That will cut down the installation time nevertheless I will scrutinize them. If you are to be a warrior you will need to be in perfect operational order." The larger purple mech finally turned his attention to Sustain. "This way." He led her to a lab where a few drone where preparing a table. Needing not to be asked she sat on the slab. Shockwave brought over a smaller wheeled tray that contained many of the new assembly parts. "You can self stasis or I will do it for you." His tone of voice seemed arrogant. With an inward sigh she took most of her subroutines offline then powered down her optics.

He internal clock chronometer's alarm was triggered, and all her other functions restored. Sustain's optics didn't flicker, coming on a bright scarlet red.

"Modifications completed." Shockwave announced with his back to her. "Each cassette host you enter will yield a different result, due to their own unique capabilities. I will require you to learn to control this first. Without self-control you run the risk of damage to the host. I have arranged for you to join Soundwave. He has the most patients for these circumstances."

Once the Cassetticons and their leaders Thundertron, and Soundwave finally made it back to Cybertron for refueling, Sustain finally got to meet them. She stood there as the much larger daunting and noisy Thundertron looked her over and basically scoffed. The war soiled leader would have rolled his optics if he could have.

"Another cassette, as if there weren't enough little pests running around to piss me off?" Thundertron walked straight for Shockwave. "Is there anything else you want to unload on me now?"

"I am not just a little cassette." Sustain spoke, her bit of hesitation pushed a side at the idea that she would be put in the same category as Rumble and Frenzy.

"What, do you dare?" Thundertron turned back and approached Sustain who only came to his mid section.

"You don't know what I am capable of, how dare you accuse me of something you know not."

Thundertron's optic ridge rose as he turned back to Shockwave. "What is this she speaks of?"

"There have been numerous modifications to her person that have yet to be entered into the database. I assure you that it will be done brusquely."

"See that it is." Thundertron finished, the then turned and headed into the command office.

Soundwave stood before Sustain who in turn looked up at him with nearly an awe expression. He nodded to her then approached his elder brother his two younger siblings Sythonic and Syphonic. Sustain watched the idea of being part of one of the more known teams was exciting. Valclaron, walked by and she had not realized who he was until his face mask slid down over his face. She scanned around, and decided that the cassettes themselves must have been within Soundwave as no one but Star Raider followed. It was just as well Rumble and Frenzy might have taken offence, and while she knew she'd have to prove herself to them at some point that wouldn't have been the best way to start off.

Even now though that time has passed and to put a fine point on it Sustain had risked everything for the good of the team. Rumble and Frenzy had started to respect her when she managed to get a higher kill count then they had. She had even begun to understand some of the body language that Laserbeak and Buzzsaw used, making her feel welcomed to the team. One thing still stayed on her mind, her new design had made her a weapon, and it had been not yet tested.


End file.
